Talk:Experiment 84-B
This page has had its OC tag removed as it was not listed on the page. If you want to put the OC tag back on, please add it to the User Submissions page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. ClericofMadness 00:14, April 8, 2012 (UTC) WOW! I never knew about the Slender Man, until now, and when I looked for you on Google, I was like: MOTHER OF SWEET JESUS-GOD, SAVE ME! Amazing! LOVE IT SO MUCH! People should make more of these, unfortunately, I don't have these skills... I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates 13:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Mctad I now kinda feel sad for slenderman... RainbowZombiee Now I'm not so scared of him anymore. Part of me is relieve and another part is kinda pissed. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 21:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I (like many) was afraid of Slenderman. I love the creepypasta wiki but it has caused some of the longest nights of my life. I made this creepypasta to help others overcome their fear of Slenderman. I made this so they could view him as a person instead of a monster. I am glad that my goal was achieved. Stickshows 17:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Where's the fun in that? I mean, Slenderman became less and less terrifying ever since its first incarnation. Why read creepypastas if you don't want to be scared? Creepypastas are horror stories, meant to scare peopl'e. Adding an origin story for SLENDERMAN has it's own problems, too. It ruins the fun. It ruins the horror for other people. What kind of person would do that? (In retrospect, '''that is a horrifying person.) ' Why write a creepypasta when your own intention is to comfort and not terrify? The writing was okay, I guess. Nothing shabby. It's work-able. But the plot was lacking, the twist was ridiculous. But this is me being the jaded critic that I am. I hope you don't take offense. I love creepypastas. They're awesome. Just take this positively, alright? Aseverenickllanescomplex (talk) 01:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you mean. Like I said, I love Creepypastas, scary stories are awesome, I did not make this to take away from that. This pasta was '''originally intended to be a weird scientist thing, but it ended up turning into a Slenderman origin. Which I realize we aren't supposed to make, but I didn't know this at the time. Regardless I think I did a good job. Anyway back on topic, I don't want anyone to think that I am taking away from the scary element of creepypastas. I did not have that in mind when I wrote this. It really just started out as another story. But then my friends started reading it and saying, "I'm not afraid of Slenderman anymore." It kind of became this way on accident. That being said, I think that may be a good thing, there are a lot of kids who get pranked with pics of Slenderman, kids who have trouble sleeping at night because of him. I don't want to ruin it for people who want to be scared, but I am glad if I can help someone sleep a little easier at night. Stickshows (talk) 13:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I get your point now. In that case, it's pretty cool, then. I'm just glad you don't flame me to death like all the other writers who can't take crap for any criticism given to their works. ^_^ Yay. :)) Besides, I think it's isn't that bad. It would've been more awesome if you didn't dwell on the Slenderman Mythos--scarier, even. Aseverenickllanescomplex (talk) 07:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to diss the story, but wasn't Slenderman supposed to be thousands of years old, dating back to Egyptian times? If his origin involves a mad scientists, wouldn't that hint that he was "born" in modern times?Creepyman3345 (talk) 17:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The ending... GUH... AGAH.. WUUHHHUUH.. GAAAAHHH!!!! Stefawn (talk) 07:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Stefawn Am I the only one who feels this can be interpreted in another way? Look at the ending, doesn't it seems like he (Slenderman) is just luring you? The first time I read this I thought: "Hey, so Slenderman is a nice guy", but near the end, when he says "In fact, run towards me, welcome me." all I could think of was "It's a trap".Lookz (talk) 20:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You know what, I agree... instead of being comforted, I felt the ending was... somewhat unsettling... as if the Slenderman was calling you so it can kill you, like a sort of bait or something... as if the Slenderman made the entire story up so it can lure people into him... TP09PinoyRacer (talk) 06:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Daaawwww! Poor slendy, he only wants a friend. :'( Bravo, bravo! Giving Slendy a background story-- I almost wouldn't of ever guessed! At one point near the end I said, "It's like Slenderman..." then kept reading and saw his name. Most horror creatures have a background, except Slenderman-- Effort is appreciated! Nice! This is one of them pastas where you just go "OHHHHHH". 15:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Evangeline